Drake
Drake 'is a major character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders''. He voiced by John Beach. Drake is the brave leader of the Pack, a band of large-wolf-riding knights who serve as protectors of the Great Forests as well as defenders of the Crystal Palace. Drake has a natural love of the forests and his wolf is named Thunderbolt. Out of the three members of the Pack, he plays the most prominent role in the show. He has romantic interests in Tamara and especially Princess Gwenevere. Description Physical attributes * Age: 17 * Height: 5' 10" * Hair: Auburn * Eyes: Dark brown * Skin: Ruddy tan the wolf in his Upper Deck character card]] Personality Well-paired with his pal, Thunderbolt, Drake fancies himself a roguish young "Romeo" always looking for a great adventure; Drake is dashingly handsome and carries himself like the leader he someday will be. He has dark hair that he constantly brushes back from falling into his eyes. Drake possesses a tremendous charisma, an irresistible personality, and immense good humor. 's rescue in "Jewel Quest, Part II"]] in "Wizard's Peak"]] Princess Gwenevere has her eye on Drake, and everyone considers them a potential items, though Gwen might never admit it, and instead likes to mess with his head. However, much to Gwen's dismay, Drake also finds Tamara to be truly pleasing: besides his attraction to her beauty, her sensitivity, her intelligence, and her talents, he also knows that Tamara's Heart Stone makes her vulnerable to the wild magic. Hence, he always keeps an eye on Tamara whenever she is on assignment, and always comes to her rescue when she gets into trouble. Because of this, Drake often finds he is the reason for altercations between Gwen and Tamara. His amusement by this and subsequent free offers to split his time accordingly between them only makes matters worse. ")|left]] Due to the awkward role he had come to play in Gwen's and Tamara's lives, Drake often confides in Thunderbolt that he could not understand the fairer sex, to which the wolf heartily agrees. Hence, for now, both are content to go on great adventures with the Jewel Riders. Drake believes his winning smile and easygoing ways are sure to charm Gwenevere... eventually. Abilities in "Fashion Fever"]] Drake is a terrific athlete, very strong and agile. He is well-trained in martial arts as well as usage of various weapons, from swords to spears and bows. (Usually, he carries only a dagger, but his Jewel can turn into a sword when needed.) Like any member of the Pack, Drake is also perfectly at home in the forests, and loves the great trees. His innate knowledge of the forests has also helped to sharpen his skills in survival in the wild. Background "]] Drake is the son of the Earl of the Riverdells Township, a flourishing network of cities on the crossroads of many major rivers in the Riverdells. Drake is strong willed and determined to do things his own way. He is perfectly comfortable earning his way through accomplishment and achievement. Rather than except a place in his father's fishing business, Drake leaped at the opportunity to enter the Friendship Ring, bond with Thunder, and become a Pack Rider. They now pledge their allegiance to protect the Crystal Palace as a knight of the Pack. Although Drake's father is unhappy about his son being a famous knight, he respects his son's decisions, and would not mind riding the wild magic himself. Fashion & style jewel armor transformation in "Fashion Fever"]] Drake prefers the functional wardrobe of the Pack as his everyday adventuring clothes. He is especially proud of his helmet design, in the shape of a wolf head. Drake is aware, however, that dating the Princess requires more than a Pack Rider's riding cloths, especially when accompanying her to great ceremonial balls held around the kingdom. * Favorite foods: Trail burgers, milk shakes, potato rolls. * Pet peeves: Gwen gets mad at him for seemingly no reason, Gwen is nice to him for seemingly no reason, Tamara gets mad at him for seemingly no reason, Tamara is nice to him for seemingly no reason, having to lower himself to ride any other animal but Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt "|left]] Thunderbolt is a wolf ride of Drake. He is strong, noble and very dedicated to Drake and the Pack. Like his human friend, Thunderbolt is always looking to ride into a great adventure and will push himself to the max for his friend to run faster and jump higher. Thunderbolt understands Drake better than anyone and knows the young man will someday be a great leader. He always has a kind word of encouragement and support to help Drake when things do not go right. Sharing his Forest Stone with Thunderbolt allows Drake to use the wolf's keen senses to help them on their patrols through the great forests that border the capital city of New Camelot. Appearances *First season: Jewel Quest, Part I, Jewel Quest, Part II, Travel Trees Don’t Dance, Song of the Rainbow, Wizard’s Peak, For Whom the Bell Trolls, Badlands, Dreamfields, Love Struck, Revenge of the Dark Stone, Full Circle *Second season: Morgana, Fashion Fever, Prince of the Forest, The Wizard of Gardenia, The Wishing Jewel, Spirit of Avalon, The One Jewel Behind the scenes '' petting Thunder]]Drake was voiced by John Beach, just like Archie, Rufus, and some other male characters. In the early versions of the show, Drake has been named ''Shawn'.'' His wolf Thunderbolt was to be named just 'Thunder''' even after Shawn already became Drake. Like the other wolves, Thunder was much larger than in the aired version. See also * List of characters External links * The Feast of Saint Valentine, a sequel story by Ry Sabir Category:The Pack Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Male characters